


Серафим

by hespify



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angels, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hespify/pseuds/hespify
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ, в котором Дерек – оборотень, а Стайлз – ангел.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Серафим

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Teen Wolf Tumblr Ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/864424) by [DevilDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilDoll/pseuds/DevilDoll). 



> Копия на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3732129)

Сначала Дерек почувствовал смрад сухих костей и старой кожаной куртки и только потом увидел его во плоти. Но в этот раз он почувствовал невероятное облегчение. Хрипение разорванного горла, кровь, заполняющая легкие, – Дерек знал, что теперь-то все закончится, хвала Господу. Дерек был омегой, не чета целой стае. Не стоило даже отбиваться, когда они его окружили.  
  
– Можешь звать меня Джерард. Мы сейчас не соблюдаем старые традиции, – сказал Жнец, когда они встретились впервые. Тогда Дерек стоял возле зловонных дымящихся руин всего, что было ему дорого. – Я вернусь за тобой. Быстрее, чем ты думаешь, но не так быстро, как бы тебе хотелось.  
  
Он выглядел как чей-то дедушка, но от его голоса животное внутри Дерека испуганно дрожало, желая убежать и спрятаться.  
  
Дерек чуть не попросил забрать его сразу – такой выбор казался проще, чем бесконечная череда дней с осознанием того, что он наделал. Но рядом была Лора, по ее опухшему лицу слезы стекали, и она до боли в костях сжимала его руку. Одиночество бы ее уничтожило. И она не знала, что натворил Дерек.  
  
К тому времени, как он принял решение молчать, старик исчез сам. Годами Дерек сомневался, не был ли тот плодом его воображения, но он ошибался. Шесть лет спустя Жнец явился снова, как и обещал, но не за Дереком, нет. Он забрал Лору.  
  
– И снова здравствуй, Дерек, – сказал Джерард в этот раз, ступая на поляну. Неприятная улыбка растянула его тонкие губы, кожу, походившую на пергамент, и обнажила кривые зубы. – Должен признать, очень жаль, что с горлом так вышло. Я предвкушал, как ты будешь благодарить меня за то, что я наконец-то избавляю тебя от мучений.  
  
Ночь выдалась по-весеннему холодной, лес был полон запахов зелени и новой жизни, а на небе сияли звезды. Хороший день, чтобы умереть. Дерек вытащил когти из влажной земли и втянул клыки. Они ему больше не понадобятся.  
  
– Мы не виделись где-то с год, да? – Джерард присел на корточки рядом с Дереком и костлявой рукой вжал его плечо в траву. Волны боли разошлись по левому боку Дерека. Он бы закричал, но из месива на месте разодранного до крови горла вырвался только влажный хрип.  
  
– Озеро. Я уже был уверен, что ты мой, – Джерард искривил губы в разочарованной улыбке, – почти.  
  
В тот раз Дерек пытался скрыться в горах от целой оравы охотников, но они загнали его на застывшее озеро. Он провалился под лед, и они со смехом бросали в него пустые пивные бутылки, пока он пытался выбраться. Дерек был изможден, из его тела торчали две стрелы, и он наконец ушел под воду. Несколько минут он лихорадочно царапал когтями лед, пытаясь найти дыру, через которую он туда упал, и не в силах пробить новую. В конце концов он даже удивился, зачем старается.  
  
Дерек очнулся от собственных рвотных спазмов на ледяном берегу и в ярости закричал в сторону равнодушного леса. Неважно, что Дерек не помнил, как выбрался из озера, – он знал, что четыре раза подходил к черте вплотную, но так и не пересек ее. Он знал, кто его спас. Но тогда Дерек впервые посчитал свое спасение напрасным. С того момента все стало по-другому. Сложный был год.  
  
Теперь же Дерек чувствовал, как жизнь из него утекала, все вокруг серело и расплывалось. Он сам угасал, и там, где его касался Джерард, расползался холод. В мозгу билось только «Наконец-то. Наконец-то». Дерек закрыл глаза и стал ждать.  
  
Но тут повеял пронизывающий ветер, и в воздухе отчетливо запахло им, его спасителем. Это был запах самой холодной и яркой зимней ночи, когда в небе сверкают миллионы звезд, и в свежем бодрящем воздухе волчий вой разносится на мили вокруг. Запах чистой воды в горном роднике, что обжигает пересохшее горло. Запах полной луны – белоснежной, прекрасной, совершенной.  
  
И совсем как луна, он ослеплял своим светом и холодом и был недосягаем даже через вечность. И, как от луны, даже через вечность Дерек не мог от него скрыться.  
  
– Тебе он не достанется, – сказал Стайлз, и Дерек услышал, как тот легко приземлился рядом с ним, шелестя крыльями. Дерек открыл глаза и не увидел звезд – их сияние приглушил странный рассеянный свет, в присутствии Стайлза исходивший сразу отовсюду и из ниоткуда.  
  
Он был белый мрамор сильных крыльев и худощавых бледных рук, изгиб его рта и наклон скул создал мастер, знакомый с совершенством, его глаза сверкали золотом. Выше пояса он не был похож на настоящего человека. Ниже пояса он выглядел как подросток, у которого низко на бедрах болтались черные штаны, а за кроссовками по земле волочился развязанный шнурок.  
  
– Но ты опоздал, – рассмеялся Джерард.  
  
Если бы Дерек мог говорить, он умолял бы Стайлза отпустить его в этот раз и просто позволить Жнецу его забрать. Джерарда он бы никогда не стал ни о чем просить.  
  
– Он уже мой.  
  
Стайлз склонился к Дереку, балансируя распахнувшимися крыльями, и взял его за руку.  
  
– В нем все еще есть свет, – мягко сказал Стайлз, улыбаясь Дереку. А потом он наклонил голову и поцеловал его в губы – невесомое касание принесло с собой сладкое тепло, что разлилось по всему телу Дерека, разгоняя парализующий холод. Дерек чуть было не впился когтями в собственное горло, когда оно начало срастаться.  
  
Джерард с шипением отдернул руку. Он вытер ее о брюки и плюнул на землю, будто у него во рту появился неприятный привкус.  
  
– Знает ли твой Отец, что Его любимый сын завел себе грязную дворняжку в качестве питомца?  
  
– Да, – просто ответил Стайлз, и, должно быть, так и было, потому что серафимы не умели лгать. После поцелуя с Дереком на губах у Стайлза оставалась кровь.  
  
– Он – ничто, – презрительно усмехнулся Джерард, пиная Дерека ногой. – Он не имеет значения.  
  
– Если это так, почему ты столь отчаянно хочешь его заполучить? – спросил Стайлз, и при взгляде на Джерарда его крылья дрогнули. Глаза Стайлза вспыхнули белым, и Джерард нахмурился в ответ, прежде чем исчезнуть.  
  
Дерек откашлялся заживающим горлом, давясь густой кровью, и Стайлз повернул его голову, чтобы он мог сплюнуть ее на траву. Плечо закололо иголками, а кости вставали на место с отвратительным хрустом. Дерек встал на четвереньки, выкашливая оставшуюся кровь. Стайлз провел рукой по его спине, пока глубокие раны на груди и руках до дрожи ощутимо затягивались, будто кто-то застегивал молнию.  
  
– Лучше бы ты меня отпустил, – сказал Дерек, с трудом поднимаясь. Его голос было не узнать. – Я сказал тебе в прошлый раз…  
  
– Я сказал тебе в прошлый раз, что ты нужен здесь. Когда придет время, тебя заберу я, а не Джерард.  
  
– Мне плевать, кто это сделает, – Дерек просто хотел, чтобы это случилось поскорее, – абсолютно… – одно слово, и они очутились возле машины Дерека, в милях от места, где его нашел Джерард, – плевать. И я ненавижу, когда ты так делаешь, – прорычал Дерек, откидываясь на крыло автомобиля.  
  
Стайлз протянул Дереку ключи, а потом коснулся его шеи сзади и сжал руку. Дерек не мог сопротивляться – он качнулся к Стайлзу, все еще чувствуя злость и слабость, но не в силах противиться прикосновению.  
  
– Тебе не было бы плевать, знай ты, что ждет тебя после, – сказал Стайлз, отпуская Дерека. Он расправил крылья и взмыл в воздух, так и не вытерев с губ кровь Дерека, а потом исчез.


End file.
